Pokemon Worlds
Pokemon Worlds is an RPG for the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. Pokemon Worlds features very similar gameplay in which you choose your moves in a turn-based battle. However, the animations are better, and you don't play as a trainer. Pokemon Worlds takes place in a land where humans do not exist and which Pokemon replace them. Gameplay In Pokemon Worlds, you go to many different worlds each having villages of different Pokemon. You play as a Pokemon on your party (which will gradually get bigger as you go along) and defeat enemies when you encounter them. Unlike the games, you don't have to have a maximum of four moves. Every move your Pokemon can learn is available for you to use. The combat system is very unique. Instead of entering battle every time you encounter a single enemy, you fight them all at once in segments. The reason for this is because you're free to move about the battlefield unlike a typical RPG. You select moves by selecting (Wii U) or tapping them (3DS). You can either simply choose one move available to you to attack quickly (you must follow a prompt by moving the Wii Remote and Nunchuck or by sliding dual pens) or you can take a risk and attack in a chain of moves (good for attacking stunned enemies). The TV screen shows the action, and the Wii U screen shows the stats. Controls Wii U Wii Remote and Nunchuck *Control Stick: Move *C Button: Jump *Z Button: Crouch *Control Pad: Select Move/Chain (pointing Wii remote at Wii U tablet) *A Button: Confirm Move/Chain *B Button: Cancel Move/Chain *Wii Remote and Nunchuck Gestures: Execute Moves Wii U Tablet *Control Stick: Move *Control Pad: Select Move/Chain *X Button: Jump *B Button: Crouch *A Button Confirm Move/Chain *Y Button: Cancel Move/Chain Nintendo 3DS *Circle Pad: Move *Control Pad: Select Move/Chain *X Button: Jump *B Button: Crouch *A Button: Confirm Move/Chain *Y Button: Cancel Move/Chain *Dual Pens: Execute Moves Characters Party Members Members in italics are optional. Moveset is in pharentheses. *Blaziken (Fire Spin, Mirror Move, Fire Punch, Hi Jump Kick, Scratch, Growl, Focus Energy, Ember, Double Kick, Peck, Sand Attack, Bulk Up, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, Slash, Brave Bird, Sky Uppercut, Flare Blitz) *Cinccino (Pound, Growl, Doubleslap, Encore, Swift, Charm, Wake-Up Slap, Slam, Captivate, Hyper Voice, Last Resort, After You, Bullet Seed, Rock Blast, Helping Hand, Tickle, Sing, Tail Slap) *Zangoose (Scratch, Leer, Quick Attack, Swords Dance, Fury Cutter, Slash, Pursuit, Embargo, Crush Claw, Taunt, Detect, False Swipe, X-Scissor, Close Combat) *Snorlax (Metronome, Odor Sleuth, Recycle, Screech, Stockpile, Swallow, Snatch, Last Resort, Tackle, Defense Curl, Amnesia, Lick, Belly Drum, Yawn, Chip Away, Rest, Snore, Sleep Talk, Body Slam, Block, Rollout, Crunch, Heavy Slam, Giga Impact) *''Porygon Z (Sharpen, Recycle, Defense Curl, Trick Room, Conversion 2, Tackle, Conversion, Nasty Plot, Psybeam, Agility, Recover, Magnet Rise, Signal Beam, Embargo, Discharge, Lock-On, Tri Attack, Magic Coat, Zap Cannon, Hyper Beam) *''Blissey ''(Charm, Copycat, Sweet Kiss, Defense Curl, Pound, Growl, Tail Whip, Refresh, Doubleslap, Softboiled, Bestow, Minimize, Take Down, Sing, Fling, Heal Pulse, Egg Bomb, Light Screen, Healing Wish, Double-Edge) *Tangrowth (Seed Bomb, Ingrain, Constrict, Sleep Powder, Absorb, Growth, Poison Powder, Vine Whip, Bind, Mega Drain, Stun Spore, Knock Off, Ancient Power, Natural Gift, Slam, Tickle, Wring Out, Power Whip, Block) *Meganium (Tackle, Growl, Razor Leaf, Poison Powder, Synthesis, Reflect, Magical Leaf, Natural Gift, Petal Dance, Sweet Scent, Light Screen, Body Slam, Safeguard, Aromatherapy, Solarbeam) *Serperior (Tackle, Leer, Vine Whip, Wrap, Growth, Leaf Tornado, Leech Seed, Mega Drain, Slam, Leaf Blade, Coil, Giga Drain, Wring Out, Gastro Acid, Leaf Storm) *''Exeggutor (Uproar, Leech Seed, Bullet Seed, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Worry Seed, Bestow, Seed Bomb, Barrage, Hypnosis, Confusion, Stomp, Psyshock, Egg Bomb, Wood Hammer, Leaf Storm) *''Shiftry'' (Bide, Synthesis, Harden, Growth, Nature Power, Pound, Fake Out, Extrasensory, Faint Attack, Whirlwind, Nasty Plot, Razor Leaf, Leaf Tornado, Leaf Storm) *Beedrill (Poison Sting, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Fury Attack, Focus Energy, Twineedle, Rage, Pursuit, Toxic Spikes, Pin Missile, Agility, Assurance, Poison Jab, Endeavor) *Yanmega (Hypnosis, Wing Attack, Giga Drain, Night Slash, Bug Bite, Tackle, Foresight, Quick Attack, Double Team, Sonic Boom, Detect, Supersonic, Uproar, Pursuit, Ancient Power, Feint, Slash, Screech, U-Turn, Air Slash, Bug Buzz) *Scizor (Vacuum Wave, Wing Attack, Air Slash, Tailwind, Bullet Punch, Quick Attack, Leer, Focus Energy, Pursuit, False Swipe, Agility, Metal Claw, Fury Cutter, Slash, Razor Wind, Iron Defense, X-Scissor, Night Slash, Double Hit, Iron Head, Swords Dance, Feint) *''Ninjask (Mud-Slap, Metal Claw, Bug Bite, Scratch, Harden, Leech Life, Sand-Attack, Fury Swipes, Mind Reader, Double Team, Fury Cutter, Screech, Swords Dance, Slash, Agility, Baton Pass, X-Scissor) *''Accelgor (Acid, Bide, Curse, Yawn, Acid Armor, Body Slam, Guard Swap, Leech Life, Acid Spray, Double Team, Quick Attack, Struggle Bug, Mega Drain, Swift, Me First, Agility, Giga Drain, U-Turn, Bug Buzz, Recover, Power Swap, Final Gambit) *Seviper (Wrap, Lick, Bite, Poison Tail, Screech, Glare, Crunch, Poison Fang, Swagger, Haze, Night Slash, Poison Jab, Venoshock, Wring Out, Coil) *Toxicroak (Astonish, Mud-Slap, Poison Sting, Taunt, Pursuit, Faint Attack, Revenge, Swagger, Mud Bomb, Sucker Punch, Venoshock, Nasty Plot, Poison Jab, Sludge Bomb, Flatter) *Nidoking (Leer, Fury Attack, Horn Attack, Helping Hand, Toxic Spikes, Flatter, Captivate, Horn Drill, Super Fang, Peck, Focus Energy, Double Kick, Poison Sting, Chip Away, Thrash, Earth Power, Megahorn) *''Garbodor'' (Take Down, Pound, Poison Gas, Recycle, Toxic Spikes, Acid Spray, Doubleslap, Sludge, Stockpile, Swallow, Body Slam, Sludge Bomb, Clear Smog, Toxic, Amnesia, Gunk Shot, Explosion) *''Crobat'' (Super Fang, Cross Poison, Screech, Leech Life, Supersonic, Astonish, Bite, Wing Attack, Confuse Ray, Air Cutter, Mean Look, Acrobatics, Poison Fang, Haze, Air Slash) *Excadrill (Scratch, Mud Sport, Rapid Spin, Mud-Slap, Fury Swipes, Metal Claw, Dig, Hone Claws, Slash, Rock Slide, Horn Drill, Earthquake, Swords Dance, Sandstorm, Drill Run, Fissure) *Donphan (Odor Sleuth, Tackle, Flail, Take Down, Natural Gift, Endure, Charm, Last Resort, Double Edge, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Horn Attack, Growl, Defense Curl, Bulldoze, Rapid Spin, Knock Off, Rollout, Magnitude, Slam, Fury Attack, Assurance, Scary Face, Earthquake, Giga Impact) *Mamoswine (Tackle, Ice Shard, Icy Wind, Amnesia, Fury Attack, Ancient Power, Peck, Odor Sleuth, Mud Sport, Powder Snow, Mud-Slap, Endure, Mud Bomb, Hail, Ice Fang, Take Down, Double Hit, Earthquake, Mist, Blizzard, Scary Face) *''Marowak'' (Growl, Tail Whip, Bone Club, Headbutt, Leer, Focus Energy, Bonemerang, Rage, False Swipe, Thrash, Fling, Bone Rush, Endeavor, Double Edge, Retaliate) *''Claydol'' (Teleport, Confusion, Harden, Rapid Spin, Mud-Slap, Psybeam, Rock Tomb, Selfdestruct, Ancient Power, Power Trick, Sandstorm, Hyper Beam, Extrasensory, Cosmic Power, Guard Split, Power Split, Earth Power, Heal Block, Explosion) *Golem (Rollout, Tackle, Defense Curl, Mud Sport, Rock Polish, Rock Throw, Magnitude, Steamroller, Rock Blast, Smack Down, Self Destruct, Bulldoze, Stealth Rock, Earthquake, Explosion, Double-Edge, Stone Edge, Heavy Slam) *Rhyperior (Poison Jab, Horn Attack, Tail Whip, Stomp, Fury Attack, Scary Face, Rock Blast, Chip Away, Take Down, Hammer Arm, Drill Run, Stone Edge, Earthquake, Horn Drill, Megahorn, Rock Wrecker) *Tyranitar (Thunder Fang, Ice Fang, Fire Fang, Bite, Leer, Sandstorm, Screech, Chip Away, Rock Slide, Scary Face, Thrash, Dark Pulse, Payback, Crunch, Earthquake, Stone Edge, Hyper Beam, Giga Impact) *''Gigalith'' (Tackle, Harden, Sand Attack, Headbutt, Rock Blast, Mud-Slap, Iron Defense, Smack Down, Power Gem, Rock Slide, Stealth Rock, Sandstorm, Stone Edge, Explosion) *''Aggron'' (Tackle, Harden, Mud-Slap, Headbutt, Metal Claw, Iron Defense, Roar, Take Down, Iron Head, Protect, Metal Sound, Iron Tail, Autotomize, Heavy Slam, Double-Edge, Metal Burst) *Milotic (Splash, Tackle, Flail, Water Gun, Wrap, Water Sport, Refresh, Water Pulse, Twister, Recover, Captivate, Aqua Tail, Rain Dance, Hydro Pump, Attract, Safeguard, Aqua Ring) *Empoleon (Water Sport, Pound, Tackle, Growl, Bubble, Swords Dance, Peck, Metal Claw, Bubble Beam, Swagger, Fury Attack, Brine, Aqua Jet, Whirlpool, Mist, Drill Peck, Hydro Pump) *Blastoise (Flash Cannon, Tackle, Tail Whip, Bubble, Withdraw, Water Gun, Bite, Rapid Spin, Protect, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Skull Bash, Iron Defense, Rain Dance, Hydro Pump) *''Seismitoad'' (Bubble, Growl, Supersonic, Round, Bubble Beam, Mud Shot, Aqua Ring, Uproar, Muddy Water, Rain Dance, Acid, Flail, Drain Punch, Echoed Voice, Hydro Pump, Hyper Voice) *''Slowking'' (Slack Off, Amnesia, Brine, Power Gem, Hidden Power, Curse, Yawn, Tackle, Growl, Water Gun, Confusion, Disable, Headbutt, Water Pulse, Zen Headbutt, Nasty Plot, Swagger, Psychic, Trump Card, Psych Out, Heal Pulse) *Walrein (Defense Curl, Crunch, Powder Snow, Growl, Water Gun, Encore, Ice Ball, Body Slam, Aurora Beam, Hail, Swagger, Rest, Snore, Ice Fang, Blizzard, Sheer Cold) *Jynx (Sweet Kiss, Confusion, Sing, Lucky Chant, Copycat, Pound, Lick, Lovely Kiss, Powder Snow, Doubleslap, Ice Punch, Heart Stamp, Mean Look, Fake Tears, Wake-Up Slap, Avalanche, Body Slam, Wring Out, Perish Song, Blizzard) *Froslass (Bite, Headbutt, Ice Fang, Crunch, Powder Snow, Leer, Double Team, Astonish, Icy Wind, Confuse Ray, Ominous Wind, Wake-Up Slap, Captivate, Ice Shard, Hail, Blizzard, Destiny Bond) *''Beartic'' (Charm, Superpower, Powder Snow, Growl, Bide, Icy Wind, Fury Swipes, Brine, Endure, Swagger, Slash, Flail, Icicle Crash, Rest, Blizzard, Hail, Thrash, Sheer Cold) *''Delibird'' (Present) *Probopass (Harden, Rock Throw, Magnet Rise, Gravity, Tackle, Iron Defense, Magnet Bomb, Block, Thunder Wave, Rock Slide, Sandstorm, Rest, Power Gem, Discharge, Stone Edge, Zap Cannon, Lock-On, Earth Power) *Magnezone (Tri Attack, Mirror Coat, Barrier, Metal Sound, Tackle, Thundershock, Supersonic, Sonic Boom, Thunder Wave, Spark, Electro Ball, Lock-On, Magnet Bomb, Screech, Discharge, Mirror Shot, Magnet Rise, Gyro Ball, Zap Cannon) *Metagross (Magnet Rise, Take Down, Metal Claw, Confusion, Scary Face, Pursuit, Bullet Punch, Psychic, Iron Defense, Agility, Hammer Arm, Meteor Mash, Zen Headbutt, Hyper Beam) *''Bisharp'' (Metal Burst, Scratch, Leer, Fury Cutter, Torment, Faint Attack, Scary Face, Metal Claw, Slash, Assurance, Metal Sound, Embargo, Iron Defense, Night Slash, Iron Head, Swords Dance, Guillotine) *''Steelix'' (Sand Tomb, Thunder Fang, Ice Fang, Fire Fang, Mud Sport, Tackle, Harden, Bind, Screech, Rock Throw, Rage, Rock Tomb, Smack Down, Sandstorm, Autotomize, Slam, Stealth Rock, Dragonbreath, Curse, Iron Tail, Crunch, Double-Edge, Stone Edge) *Raichu (Charm, Sweet Kiss, Nasty Plot, Growl, Electro Ball, Slam, Feint, Agility, Discharge, Fly, Iron Tail, Teeter Dance, Sing, Thundershock, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Thunderbolt) *Ampharos (Reflect, Shock Wave, Fire Punch, Tackle, Growl, Thundershock, Thunder Wave, Cotton Spore, Charge, Thunder Punch, Electro Ball, Cotton Guard, Discharge, Signal Beam, Light Screen, Power Gem, Thunder) *Electivire (Magnet Rise, Fire Punch, Quick Attack, Leer, Thundershock, Low Kick, Swift, Shock Wave, Light Screen, Electro Ball, Thunder Punch, Discharge, Thunderbolt, Screech, Thunder, Giga Impact) *''Plusle & Minun'' (Growl, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack, Helping Hand, Spark, Encore, Charm, Fake Tears, Copycat, Electro Ball, Swift, Charge, Thunder, Baton Pass, Agility, Last Resort, Trump Card, Nasty Plot, Entrainment) *''Eelektross'' (Tackle, Spark, Bind, Acid Spray, Coil, Gastro Acid, Zap Cannon, Thrash, Crush Claw, Heabutt, Acid, Discharge, Crunch) *Reuniclus (Psywave, Reflect, Rollout, Snatch, Hidden Power, Light Screen, Charm, Recover, Psyshock, Endeavor, Future Sight, Pain Split, Psychic, Dizzy Punch, Skill Swap, Heal Block, Wonder Room) *Gardevoir (Lucky Chant, Charm, Healing Wish, Growl, Confusion, Double Team, Teleport, Wish, Magical Leaf, Heal Pulse, Calm Mind, Psychic, Imprison, Future Sight, Captivate, Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Stored Power) *Alakazam (Role Play, Teleport, Kinesis, Confusion, Disable, Miracle Eye, Ally Switch, Psybeam, Reflect, Telekinesis, Recover, Psycho Cut, Calm Mind, Psychic, Future Sight, Trick) *''Xatu'' (Giga Drain, Peck, Leer, Night Shade, Teleport, Lucky Chant, Miracle Eye, Me First, Confuse Ray, Tailwind, Wish, Psycho Shift, Future Sight, Stored Power, Ominous Wind, Power Swap, Guard Swap, Psychic) *''Bronzong'' (Sunny Day, Rain Dance, Tackle, Confusion, Hypnosis, Imprison, Confuse Ray, Extrasensory, Iron Defense, Safeguard, Block, Gyro Ball, Future Sight, Faint Attack, Payback, Heal Block, Heavy Slam) Category:pokemon